MysteryTale
by vibranthawk5
Summary: This is a crossover between Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and Undertale, inspired by the songs Kamex produces (I highly recommend you look him up), I just decided to hell with it and wrote a fanfic about it. Let me know if this is absolute garbage or not, its my first one.
1. Chapter 1

I laid still for a moment, my body entirely unmoving. My eyes were closed as I slowly and groggily rustled from my sleep. I laid on my back, which felt soft, my bed I assume. I rolled slightly to feel it being more... uncomfortable. I lazily opened my eyes to see golden flowers where my bed should be. I looked up in my extremely tired state to see light falling down. Was I in a cave? My mind said to stand but my body didn't comply immediately. Something was definitely wrong. My eyes slowly opened and I looked at my hands for an explanation of why they weren't working and that's a paw. Why was there a paw there. I shook it to realize this paw was my paw. Yeah this was not right, I never had paws before this. While still laying down in a delusional state, I checked to see what else was wrong. The second thing to notice was my body, it was smaller and covered in blue and black fur, legs coming down from them ending with paws as well. I quickly shot up at this point and felt my face. Furred as well, my hands - excuse me - paws felt a black mass on the side of my face that gradually got bigger as my paw traced it down until it ended. I looked around me in a lazy panic. An unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar body.

I stood and started walking away from my little flower bed and venturing further, hopefully to find any idea of how I got here and what happened to me. "Maybe this is all a dream" I said out loud to nobody in particular. "Yeah.. Just a very strange… hyper-realistic dream…" I said in relief at my answer, it must have been correct.

"I doubt it" I heard a higher pitched voice say, with a small amount of cynicism. I looked around to find its location. I looked down to find a flower… with a smiling face. "Howdy" it said much more cheerful this time.

"Okay thank you for the confirmation" I said as I walked away, planning how to wake myself up. "No, come back!" it whined. I ignored it pleas. Maybe pinching myself would work? It always works in the movies. "I said COME BACK!" Its voice became much darker and raspier than before, but at the same time a little screechie. I turned and rolled my eyes " I can.. umm.. help wake you up!" It said with a giddy little grin.

"I'm listening" I said as I sat down. I decided to just go with the flow of this dream and see where it takes me, maybe it could be fun. I looked at the flower intently as he scrambled for an answer. It was amusing to say the least.  
"Alright, alls ya gots to do is run into these... friendliness pellets" It said with a huge smile. I looked at him intently as he pulled out a white spherical seed like object. "Go" He stated much more grim this time. He started chucking them at me at rapid speed and I instinctively dodged the first two. "Run. into. them..!" He said as his smile began to widen. The third scraped my arm and I whimpered in pain. I looked quickly at the scratch as blood started to ooze down slowly. I covered it with my remaining paw as the flower started to laugh. I dodged more intently this time, his aim wasn't especially great and I seemed to be more nimble in this form. He continued chucking those seeds as I decided to run. If this was a dream, why did that hurt? As I was running another struck me on the leg, sending me falling onto the flower bed that I awoke on. I tumbled face first as the familiar aroma filled my nostrils. The flower only laughed louder when I fell. I curled up into a ball holding my leg awaiting my demise. Suddenly I heard the sound of flames and a scream. I was terrified at this point, 'The flower could breath fire?!' I stayed in my little flower domain, curled up with eyes closed. I didn't dare to move at all.  
Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps coming toward me. I accepted my fate as I uncurled my body and slowly opened my eyes, just as a clawed hand reached my shoulder. My eyes snapped open to see a mysterious figure, orange in color with a horn like object protruding from the back of his head. I have no Idea why, but he looked somehow familiar. He dragged me up and shook me a bit. "Hey, hey are you OK?". This probably doesn't need to be said but I was completely confused. I looked around nervously before he noticed the scratch on my arm and the seed lodged in my leg. "Damn let's get him back to Haven." I looked to his left and saw a blue turtle like creature, with winged ears and an odd tail that was just as familiar as the fire lizard. They both picked me up and carried me on my way. I was a little pissed that they would just pick me up like that, but I wasn't about to complain about it.

I looked around as they carried me, well the blue creature just kinda slung me over his shoulder while the red/orange one went ahead, drinking something I could probably guess out of his flask. I looked at my surroundings. A purple like cave infested with creatures. Not like the creatures that were carrying me, they were something else entirely, monsters even. The two creatures I was with didn't seem too fond of them. I saw a few trees in this cave, definitely an interesting cave, with some reflective material along the walls. I caught further glimpses of myself as we went through. I had some sort of black mask, my ears were now triangular and on top of my head, and most notably, my eyes were a crimson red. As we took a sudden turn, the Red/Orange Lizard (as he will now be known to me) decided to strike up a conversation.  
"So er.. How did you get way out here little riolu?" My eyes were glazed at this point, not really listening to him at all, just casually observing my surroundings. "Hey, you." He spoke up. It still didn't really dawn on me he was trying to talk to me, I assumed the blue turtle was named riolu. What an odd name for an odd creature. He poked my arm with a claw. "Yes you." I looked at him slightly confused. Ok It seems I am the one with the name riolu. I sighed "I have no idea".

"Do you know where you are" He stated, questioning how I got there  
"Nope" I retorted  
"Do you know why you were here"  
"Nope"  
"Do you remember anything before getting here"  
"Nope"  
"Do you know who attacked you  
"Nope" I said, Enjoying our little game we had going. The Red/Orange Lizard seemed to disagree, becoming more and more frustrated with each line of questioning.  
"Well what the hell do you remember?" He practically yelled. It was a good question. I thought hard and long. What happened before I woke up on those flowers. Not much at all. Everytime I tried to remember my mind would just fuzz out.  
"How about, at the very least, your name" He said, placing a clawed hand between his eyebrows, visibly frustrated

My name? Hm. What was my name. It was a very good question and the answer was on the tip of my tongue. How did I not remember my name, come on! Now I was the one becoming frustrated. I sighed and shook my head not having an answer to give. His look of frustration turned to one of worry. "Looks like you've got amnesia" He said taking another swig from his flask. The blue turtle silent as ever on the issue. The Red/Orange Fire Lizard sighed "Let's hurry back to Haven and let you see Chan". The rest of the trip was relatively silent.  
After around around 25 minutes of walking (well they did most of the walking) we arrived in a small village within the cave. It seemed to be perfectly placed into this opening, with light escaping every now and then from the roof high above. I looked and saw a few buildings around, some shops, and some tent-like objects on the outskirts. Most notable was a giant sign that we were about to pass under which read 'Welcome to Haven - A safe place for pokemon'. Pokemon? Why did that name sound so familiar.. Pokemon. Pokemon. Wait a second…  
"I remember!".


	2. Chapter 2

The orange lizard.. No, no.. The Charmeleon, turning around looking at me with an inquisitive look. It seems I caught him in the middle of drinking from his flask. "What do ya' mean you remember, remember what?".  
"Well.." I started "I remember that you are a charmeleon"  
"How very observant of you" He said while rolling his eyes. Sarcasm oozing off his tongue. He pointed a claw at me "It's a little pathetic that you couldn't remember that to begin with". My ears fell flat against my head, I guess they do that now. "Do you remember your name now?" He said, voice becoming slightly slurred  
I thought for a moment before finally speaking "Matt…" I said slowly, it felt right. It felt natural. And it felt… un-pokemon-like. I blinked for a moment "And I.. don't think I was always like this…" I said looking at my paws. No, I knew this wasn't my body, but I think I know what I was before this. Human.  
The charmeleon looks at me dumbstruck. "Yeah I would hope you wouldn't have always been an amnesiac" He said dramatically sloshing his beverage into the air.

I gave him a blank stare "No, no not like that, I mean I don't think I was always a riolu." I said. The words were heavy as nobody decided to keep the conversation going at this point. The wartortle continued to carry me throughout the town, being as silent and stoic as ever. On the opposite side of the spectrum, the town seemed busy and lively. Pokemon were chattering about, a mother buying bread from a merchant while her kids run around enjoying themselves. The air was nice, despite being a little damp. Most of the light creeping through the cracks in the cave ceiling high above, or the numerous torches that lit the area. Despite being a small town, it was fairly lively.

The wartortle grunted as we approached a building with a giant red 'X' barley mounted on the top of the building. Seeing my confused glare regarding the red X, The charmeleon grunted "It kinda fell over a little while ago" The three of us walked in, that is to say the two of them with one of me on the back of one of them 'walked in'. The Wartortle lead the way, me included, while the charmeleon followed. We were greeted by a Chansey, who had a worried expression once she saw me, then a slightly annoyed expression when she saw the charmeleon, "Afternoon Vladus, another victim from one of your drunken espionages?" she said with a hateful glare.  
He looked at her annoyed as well "ACTUALLY, I _saved_ this riolu from certain death from a monster, Chan, so before you go out of your way to place your judgement, I suggest you take a step back and realize how capable I am at doing things that are heroic and amazing" He threw down his flask "I probably won't even get paid for this!"  
The chansey, or I guess Chan, turned to look at the wartortle "Wounds?"

"Two. One on the arm, one lodged in the leg." The wartortle replied. Wow I never thought he _could_ speak.

She nodded "anything else?"

Vladus chimed in "He couldn't remember anything about anything for a while. He also thinks he was something before being a riolu, last time I checked riolu doesn't have a prevolution so I would mark him up as slight psychopathic symptoms or possible brain damage" he said smugly

Chan exhaled heavily, "Thank you Vladus you are always so helpful", she began walking toward a hallway "follow me, we'll get him in a bed" She lead us down the corridor and turned to an individual room, mostly white but still keeping a slightly homey feel. Pushed against a wall was what looked to be a wooden table with a white cloth laid over it. The wartortle laid me down over it, careful with my leg, still currently occupied with a seed. The chansey sighed "Thank you Brazx, for your help, and thank you for not being a drunken slob like your partner here.." her voice full of malice as she gave him the occasional hateful glare. Vladus simply rolled his eyes.

Her voice and tone changed entirely as she turned to look at me. "Hi there, you feeling Ok today?" she glanced to my leg, not giving my time to respond "Looks like were are gonna have to try to get that out of you, huh?" She said encouragingly. I wasn't looking for encouragement as much as I was looking for a way to get a seed out of my leg. She tapped it slightly and I winced. She wiggled the seed slightly and I growled in pain. She backed off instantly and thought for a moment. Her face became more stern as she looked at Brazx. Both of them nodded. She turned back to me with a smiling face as her happy demeanor returned. "Alrighty this is just gonna hurt a teensy tiny bit, ok?" Brazx walked over toward me, looking as visibly excited and emotional as ever, which is to say not at all. Chan walked over to my leg and placed a hand on the seed.

"One.. Two.." Before she reached three she yanked as hard as she could, plopping the seed right out as Brazx held me to the table. I screamed out in pain as Brazx continued to hold me down. It was a little unnecessary considering I didn't really resist, I was just screaming. I calmed down after a good four seconds and settled into a panting growl. Chan noticed that I started to bleed again from the spot and quickly gabbed a cloth to wrap around it. She went ahead and bandaged my arm while she was at it. She smiled as Brazx finally released me "Now was that so bad?" she said in a cheerful manner. I honestly couldn't tell if this was a joke or not, I had just let out a bloodcurdling scream while she yanked an object out my leg. Yes it was that bad. Yes it was. Instead of vocalizing my thoughts, I gave a soft nod and let her be on her way. I tried to sit up a little bit. I had to admit I did feel a bit better after that. I stretched my arms as the other two awkwardly watched me.

"So er.. I guess you probably picked up on our names" Vladus said to clear the silence  
I nodded, "Vladus and Bra-.. Brax-.. B-.. However you pronounce it".

"Brazx" He said firmly. You let the letters play off in your mind. Yes, it would have definitely been impossible to pronounce his name without that clear-cut pronunciation. It would be a pity to anyone that would have to read it without knowing fully exactly how to say it.

"I also take it that you are partners in… doing something..." I said nervously

"A rescue team," he said pointing a claw at me. "Not sure if it's the ignorance or the amnesia talking, but they are pretty well known across most towns, well most towns in pokemon territory that is." His comment was hurtful but I didn't interrupt. "They pretty much have a couple of pokemon who go out helping other pokemon by request, and receive money for doing so"

"So how did you know I was out there?" I asked  
"We didn't, We were just patrolling the area" he stated

I thought for a moment "You said 'pokemon territory'. What do you mean by that?"

He looked a little sad for a moment "Pokemon territory, as in everything that we have managed to hold against the monsters. They own some of the towns throughout the underground, most of which are East of here. Pokemon and Monsters are pretty hostile toward each other, if you couldn't tell by the seed that was in your leg. It has almost turned into a war at this point, hell it probably already has." He finished downing his flask as he walked out of the room. Brazx followed him as he left the room as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not uploading in awhile  
-

I sat puzzled for a moment. Everything that had just happened was still swirling around my mind. Rescue team? War? This seemed like a lot to take in, especially given the fact that I couldn't remember things clearly. I gave a blank stare at the wall in front of me and then collapsed on my makeshift medical bed. As I started to wonder when they would release me, I heard footsteps near the entrance. I sat up and saw Chan coming through the doorway, holding some sort of clipboard. She was making slight notes as she suddenly glanced up at me to provide a happy smile.

"Alrighty, looks like you are doing well!" she smiled brightly, and obviously fakely. "Maybe we can get you out of here pretty soon after all!"  
I sighed a bit and gave her a cheeky smile to show my admiration. She nodded and quickly headed out the room, I assume to take care of paperwork or something. I was left by myself once again. I took this time to examine my arm and leg. Both bandages looked somewhat clean, so hopefully the bleeding had stopped. I wasn't about to take them off though, I wasn't confident in my ability to wrap them back on, especially since I doubt I was used to my paws yet. I decided I would try to get some rest. I curled up on my board with sheets and closed my eyes, events flooding back to me while my mind swirled with more questions from before. My body must have used this for a sleep catalyst because I was out for a solid hour or two before being woken up with footsteps yet again. I looked toward the entrance but didn't see the usual Chansey. Curiosity fueled me now, there weren't that many people in this hospital when I first entered. At the very least it was a good sign things may not be as bad as Vladus made them out to be. Back to the footsteps, it seemed they were accompanied by an argumentative tone.  
"Chan, look, I know I we don't have _the best_ relationship, but I need just one heal seed! Just one!" I couldn't recognize the voice. It was definitely female though

"No! These are for the patients only, and you clearly do not need one. Besides, we both know you are shady as hell". Definitely Chan's voice

"Shady? I can't recall a time like that, besides, that was in the past." But who was Chan talking to?

"What difference does that make?" I had to find out

"What do you mean what difference does it make? Look, Chan, we were all infants once, infants who had no idea what the hell was going on nor what we were doing. That is also in the past. How can you criticize me for how I acted in the past when once, all of us were extremely stupid. No matter how important you are, all of us were once stupid. Therefore, The only thing that matters now is the present." I inched closer at this point to see it was an Eevee.

I could hear a deep sigh from Chan "Alright, I'll tell you what, prove to me you need it and it's yours" I was in plain sight at this point and both of them noticed me. Chan looked worryingly but of course switched to the famous grand smile.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should rest so you can feel better ok?" I felt my face dull as I looked her way. She was the one that said I was making a fast recover in the first place..

Suddenly the Eevee's eyes lit up, full to the brim with opportunity. "What ARE you doing out of bed? You should be recovering!" I gave a slightly confused glare as she rushed toward me and nudged me toward the general direction I came from. I had no clue what was going on, and neither did Chan, based on the look she was giving us. The Eevee finally pushed me into my room after I kindly told her where it was. I was standing in the middle of the room still confused and the Eevee looked around intently. She saw my bandages, especially the one on my leg, then noticed the seed. She seemed to put two and two together then smiled up at me.

"Umm, sorry but who are you and what are you-" I started to ask but I was cut off.  
"Look I'm sorry for this, and for what is to come, just please keep going along with it. What is your name again?" She still seemed intent about something.

"Uhm, Matt" I responded slowly she seemed to nod, then she looked down suddenly.

"Sorry in advance, Matt" She said as she placed a paw to my chest.

"H-hey, what are you- ughhhhmmng" I gave out a groan as I suddenly felt sluggish and horrible. My vision was slightly skewed. What had she done to me? Suddenly I was being dragged out the room.

"Chan! I need that heal seed! My friend Matt here is poisoned, maybe even badly so!" The Eevee pretended to go into deep thought for a moment "Oh! It must have been from that seed that was in his arm! Oh we must act quickly!"

Chan stared at us with daggers in her eyes through the whole speech the Eevee was giving. She slowly started talking, her voice full of malice "The seed was in his leg, not his arm."

The Eevee paused for a moment looking a little stunned "Oh hehe, well that doesn't really matter now does it? He is poisoned and the only thing fixing it is that heal seed!"

The chansey looked beyond agitated, but she really didn't want to deal with this right now. She simply put the seed on the counter, and turned to leave "Just go. Use the damn seed."

"Thank you so much Chan, you save lives everyday!" She shouted back as she took the seed, then me, outside with her. I was still not feeling well at all through this situation, it was getting harder and harder to stand. "Here eat this" she said as she shoved some sort of berry into my mouth. My tongue tasted numb for awhile but the drowsiness and sickening feeling left fairly quickly. I looked up at her as she happily packed the heal seed into her bag.

"Sorry for dragging you into this like that, I hope you are feeling better, I just _really_ wanted it." She said.

"Oh um.. Can I at least ask what it's for?" Strangely enough I wasn't all that angry about the situation, I suppose she got me out of the hospital faster.

"She shook her head, it isn't that important… Look I am actually sorry for poisoning you."

I looked at her with a still face, she was an absolute madwoman on a quest for rampage, but she was quick witted and seems to know her way around, given that she knew Chan. "What was your name?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh" she seemed a little surprised at me asking "It's Stralos" she said with a straight face. "Nice to poison you, then meet you, in that order." She gave a slight smirk.


End file.
